<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens in Starfall by Whitewolf94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600430">What Happens in Starfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolf94/pseuds/Whitewolf94'>Whitewolf94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BAMF Elia Martell, BAMF Lyanna Stark, Bisexuality, Cousin Incest, Elia Martell Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, House Dayne, House Martell, House Stark, House Targaryen, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Incest, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lectures, Lyanna Stark Lives, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, Nipple Licking, Parent/Child Incest, Prince Jon Snow, Queen Elia Martell, Queen Lyanna Stark, Shameless Smut, Step-parents, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolf94/pseuds/Whitewolf94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ashara's brother dies in an accident Jaehaerys joins his mother and the women who is his mother in everything but blood on the journey to Starfall to comfort his aunt. While there he will get the chance to engage in his forbidden desires for his mothers and the woman who he considers his aunt, her sister also joins in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allyria Dayne/Jon Snow, Ashara Dayne/Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark, Ashara Dayne/Jon Snow, Elia Martell/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Lyanna Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival To Starfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.<br/>2. This is a rewrite of a story I wrote earlier.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaehaerys, Lyanna and Elia arrive in Starfall.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Jaehaerys will refer to Ashara as his aunt despite her not truly being his aunt.<br/>2. Jaehaerys will refer to Allyria as his cousin despite them not sharing any blood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jaehaerys POV...….</b>
</p><p>"Finally" He thought happily as Starfall, the seat of House Dayne came into view.</p><p>He, his mother and goodmother had spent the last several weeks getting here.</p><p> "It will be good to see Ash, despite what she's suffered" Came a familiar excited female voice from his left.</p><p>He looked and couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips at the sight that greeted him.</p><p>Lyanna looked beautiful in her riding attire as she brought her horse Winter to a stop right next to his.</p><p> "You are right mother for once" He replied teasingly as his thoughts went to his beautiful aunt.</p><p>Lyanna responded by sticking her tongue out at him in a teasing manner that was all her.</p><p> "I swear you two are nothing but children" Came another familiar female voice in a chiding tone from his right.</p><p>He looked and couldn't help but maintain the smile that was already on his face.</p><p>Elia looked just as equally beautiful atop her Dornish Sand Stead Nymeria as it came to a stop right next to him.</p><p> "I swear sweetheart all your mother does is gripe" Lyanna said in a teasing tone to Elia.  </p><p> "You disrespectful Northern heathen" Elia then said feigning a mean tone and then gave her a rude hand gesture.  </p><p> "Your graces" Came a familiar exasperated voice from behind them causing them to smile.</p><p>Ser Barristan came to a stop next to their group followed by Ser Arthur Dayne a few moments later.</p><p>The group fell silent; none of them knew how to approach Ser Arthur over his recent loss.</p><p>This inability to approach him stem from one major thing; his relationship with his brother.</p><p>Ser Arthur didn't really have a relationship with his brother and didn't seem to like him very much.</p><p> "To Starfall" Elia declared as the rest of the royal procession caught up to their group.</p><p>He then spurned his horse forward along with the rest of their group toward Starfall.</p><p>In no time he, his mothers and Kingsguard found themselves crossing over a bridge with the Torentine river below it.</p><p> "Open the gates" Came the voices of House Dayne guardsmen from atop the castle walls of Starfall.</p><p>The gates slowly opened and he could see the Dayne Household standing at attention waiting for them. </p><p>His aunt Ashara Dayne looked beautiful in a dress that matched her house colors.</p><p>Her sister and his cousin Allyria Dayne also looked beautiful as she stood next to his aunt.</p><p>Edric Dayne looked every bit the future lord of Starfall that he was going to be as he stood on the other side of his aunt.</p><p>Once the gates were fully open he along with the rest of the royal party urged their horses forward and through the gates.</p><p> House Dayne took a knee in response as their procession filtered into the courtyard of Starfall.</p><p> He got off his horse as a servant took the reigns and then walked over to his birth mother's horse.</p><p> "Worried I'm to frail to get off my horse my love" She replied in a teasing but loving tone as he helped her off her horse.</p><p>He didn't say anything but merely kissed her lovingly upon her pale cheek the moment her feet hit the ground.</p><p> "Love you too my love" She said in a loving tone and then smiled, he then moved to Elia's horse.</p><p> "Jae you don't need to help me but thank you anyway sweetheart" Elia said in a tone full of fondness.</p><p>Elia then dismounted her horse with his help and they walked to where Lyanna was waiting for them.</p><p>He then walked up to the still kneeling Ashara with his beautiful mothers at his side.</p><p> "Rise Lady Dayne" He said in a kingly tone and he then signaled with his fingers for her to rise.</p><p>Ashara rose and she graced him with a loving smile, "I must say auntie you get more beautiful by the day" He said in a loving tone.</p><p> "Thank you nephew it's warms my heart to have you and your mother here in light of my brother's passing" She said in a tone that was both loving and sad.</p><p> "I'm sorry for your loss" He said in a sincere tone and then pulled her into a warm and loving embrace.</p><p>  "Thank you" Ashara said in a warm tone as she returned the embrace, they stayed like that for several moments.</p><p>They then broke their embrace and he moved on to Edric so his mothers could greet his their friend.</p><p> "I'm sorry for your loss Edric" He said in a warm and friendly tone, Edric gave him a thankful smile in response.</p><p>He returned Edric smile; Edric was a lot like Arthur in the sense that they shared the same sense of stoicism in the face of loss.</p><p>He then moved over to his cousin Allyria; she was very insistent from the moment they had met they would consider each other family despite lack of familial blood.</p><p> "Hello cousin you look beautiful and I'm sorry for your loss" He said in a loving and comforting tone.</p><p> "Thank you cousin" Allyria said in a thankful tone and then wrapped him in a warm and loving embrace, this lasted several moments.</p><p>They then broke apart so his mothers could properly greet and give their condolences to Allyria.</p><p> "Now your graces we have had your guest rooms prepared and I will show you to them" Ashara said in a warm and welcoming tone. </p><p>They then made their way into Starfall, "Where Ghost and Winter?" Allyria asked in a courouis tone as she took his arm.</p><p> "They are hunting right now, they will be back sometime later tonight" He replied in a happy tone as he intertwined his arm with hers.       </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Supper & Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ashara has supper with her nephew, lovers and brother; she then has a little fun with her lovers afterword.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.<br/>2. This chapter will be told from Ashara's POV.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Ashara POV...</strong> <b>…</b></p>
<p>She breathed in the alluring smell of her native Dornish cuisine and couldn't help how her lips formed into a smile.</p>
<p>A knock on her door drew attention, "You may come in" She said in lady like tone while a sense of anticipation surged within her.</p>
<p>Her brother entered followed by her nephew and her two lovers, all three greeted her with warm and loving smiles.</p>
<p> "Ash I know I didn't like our brother much but I should have been here for you" Arthur said in a sad tone and then frowned at her.</p>
<p> "Arthur you don't have to apologize all that matters is you are her for me now" She said in a loving tone and then hugged him.</p>
<p>He return the hug and she felt a pleasant warmth spread through her body; she missed having the opportunity to hug him.</p>
<p>Once they broke the hug their hug she greeted her lovers and nephew with her usual greeting; a kiss on the cheek and a hug.</p>
<p>When she was done greeting them they took their places at the table, she then noticed her other nephew and sister were missing.</p>
<p> "Where are Edric and Allyria?" She asked her brother in a confused tone, her brother smiled at Lyanna and her nephew.</p>
<p> "They will tell you when they get here" Arthur said in an amused tone and gave her a warm smile, this roused her curiosity.</p>
<p> "Well then I guess they can tell us when they get here" She said as she took her place and began to eat the meal that had been made.</p>
<p> "So are there any new events going on in the royal family?" She asked in a courouis tone and then put another bite of food in her mouth.</p>
<p> "Well Egg has been given the task of choosing his bride" Jaehaerys said and then put another bite of food in his mouth.</p>
<p> "Oh that's good, who are the lucky ladies that will be given the consideration to become queen?" She asked in a courouis tone.</p>
<p> "My cousin Sansa, Margaery Tyrell, Myrcella Baratheon and then Mya Stone" Jaehaerys said and then continued to eat his meal.</p>
<p> She noticed the frowns that had formed on her loves faces and should could understand their sentiments at the last name but not the rest. </p>
<p> "Why do you two disagree with the other three?" She asked in a courouis tone, her lovers frowns only deepened in response.   </p>
<p> "Sansa is too naïve thanks to her mother and wouldn't last at court, Margaery is too ambitious" Lyanna said in contemplative tone.</p>
<p> "I don't want that cunt that she has as a mother having any connection to our family" Elia said in a tone that was filled with fire.</p>
<p> "What do you think dear nephew, I'm sure you have an opinion on the manner" She said in a curious tone and then waited for his response. </p>
<p> "I agree with my mother's assessment and if I'm being honest Aegon needs someone unconventional like Arya" He said in a considerate tone.</p>
<p> "You know now that I said that out loud Arya might be a good choice for Aegon's wife" He then stated once again in a considerate tone.</p>
<p>She looked to see what his mother's thought of his idea; both women had amused smiles on their faces and were shaking their heads.</p>
<p> "Sweetheart with all do respect I don't think your cousin wouldn't be a suitable candidate for queen" Lyanna said in a loving tone.</p>
<p> "But that's what many lords and ladies said about you and are an amazing queen" He said in a sincere and passionate tone.</p>
<p>Lyanna blushed at the compliment causing her cheeks to turn an adorable shade of red, but there was something different about it.</p>
<p>Her lover was blushing the way she would blush when her son would give her a thoughtful compliment but there was an added element to it.</p>
<p>Lyanna was also bushing in the same manner that Rhaegar would cause her to do when they were romantically involved with each other.</p>
<p> "Your too sweet on me my love" Lyanna said in a sweet and loving tone while still blushing, Jaehaerys lovingly smiled at her.</p>
<p> "Your worth being too sweet over my beautiful shewolf" Jaehaerys replied in loving and warm tone that was somewhat flirtatious as well. </p>
<p>Lyanna blushed deepened and Jaehaerys smiled in satisfaction at her response, she smiled at the love on display between the two.</p>
<p>She also couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous; Jaehaerys loved her just as much as his mothers but his love for her was different.</p>
<p>The talk then went into other topics; life at court, how their families were doing, events throughout the other Kingdoms.</p>
<p>A knock on the door to her chambers drew their attention, "Come in" she said in an authoritative tone that she often used on a daily basis.</p>
<p>The door opened and in walked four individuals; her other nephew, sister, Winter and her nephew's companion Ghost.</p>
<p> "Sorry we are late, the guards caught these two bathing in the river" Edric said in an amused tone and indicated toward the Direwolves.</p>
<p> "That's alright sit down and eat, it would be a crime to let Ghost's beautiful fur be blemished by the blood of whatever they were hunting" She said.</p>
<p>Ghost locked eyes with her and quietly approached her in his usually manner, once he was infront of her she reached out and touched his soft fur.</p>
<p> "I think you have gotten fluffier" She said in a loving tone toward Ghost, the Direwolf yipped happily in response to her compliment.</p>
<p>Ghost after giving her adequate time to stroke his soft white fur he then lovingly pressed his snout against her forehead causing her to smile. </p>
<p>Ghost then broke off his affectionate gestures and then went over to where his food bowl had been placed, Winter took his place.</p>
<p>She repeated the same loving gesture to Winter that she had for Ghost, Winter returned her affections and then took her place next to Ghost.</p>
<p>They then returned to their meal and after the meal was done they had dessert; dessert consisted mainly of Blood Oranges with a spicy sauce. </p>
<p>As they were eating their dessert she felt a pair of eyes watching her intently, she turned her head in the direction of the stare.</p>
<p>Ghost and Winter were looking at her and the Blood Orange she was holding in her hand; she knew what they wanted.</p>
<p> "Jae and Lyanna would it be alright if Ghost and Winter have some Blood Oranges dipped in sauce?" She asked in a courouis tone.</p>
<p> "It's alright with me but Ghost will be farting a lot more then he already does" Jaehaerys said in a nonchalant tone, Lyanna shook her head yes.</p>
<p>Ghost stepped forward first and she held the Blood Orange dipped in sauce up to his snout, Ghost sniffed it and then took it from her hand.</p>
<p>She then grabbed another Blood Orange and dipped it in the sauce, she then held it up to Winter snout and waited for her to eat it.</p>
<p>Winter like Ghost sniffed the Blood Orange and then took it from her hand, she then wiped off her hands before eating again.</p>
<p>They then spent the next few moments eating until they were finished with their desserts that they had for that night.</p>
<p>Once they were done her brother, nephew and sister bid her and the royal family goodnight before leaving the room.</p>
<p> "Your not going to bed mother, neither are you goodmother?" Jaehaerys asked his mother and goodmother in a surprised tone.</p>
<p> "No we are not sweetheart, your goodmother and I would like to spend a little bit longer talking with you aunt" Lyanna replied.</p>
<p> "Well good night then, but don't stay up too long I don't want to win too easily tomorrow" He said in a teasing tone as he embraced his mother.</p>
<p> "You wish my son, tomorrow I will teach you a lesson you will never forget" Lyanna replied back in an equally playful and teasing tone as she returned his embrace.</p>
<p>Jaehaerys snorted in disbelief but still managed to lovingly smile at his mother as they embraced each other, he also began to lovingly stroke her back.</p>
<p>Lyanna sunk into her son's embrace and let out a happy sigh of contentment, Jaehaerys then lovingly kissed her upon her brow.</p>
<p> "I love it when you hold me sweetheart" Lyanna said in the same happy tone, Jaehaerys kissed her on the brow again.</p>
<p> "Well mother then it's my pleasure to hold you" Jaehaerys said in a tone full of love and devotion, she smiled at the loving gesture.</p>
<p>Jaehaerys then gave her one final kiss on her left cheek that was a little to close to her mouth, Lyanna smiled and her cheeks turned pink once again.</p>
<p>Jaehaerys then broke the kiss and took his place infront of Elia, Elia mouth morphed into a loving smile and she embraced him.</p>
<p> "Good night my Dornish sun, I love you" Jaehaerys said in a warm and loving tone as he returned her embrace, Elia was still smiling.</p>
<p> "Good night my northern son, I love you" Elia said in a tone full of love and warmth, Jaehaerys then gave her the same kiss he did Lyanna.</p>
<p>Jaehaerys then broke the embrace but not before giving her one final kiss that was similar to the one he had given Lyanna.</p>
<p>Jaehaerys then stood infront of her, "Well it appears I'm last" she replied as her nephew brought her into a loving hug.</p>
<p> "But not the least, good night auntie I love you" He said in a warm and loving tone, he then kissed her on her brow causing a warm feeling to spread in her chest.</p>
<p>He then kissed her cheek in the same manner that he had kissed his mother and good mother, the warm feeling in her chest continued to spread.</p>
<p>Jaehaerys then broke the embrace, "Come Ghost it's time to go to bed" he said addressing his faithful direwolf companion.</p>
<p>Ghost gave his good byes to the ladies and his mother in the room in his usual manner; sniffs, licks, snout rub's and happy yips at them.</p>
<p>Jaehaerys and Ghost then left her chambers, Lyanna and Elia wasted no time in pouncing on her like they did whenever they were alone together.</p>
<p> "Lya, I have got the ties of her dress check if the whore is wearing any small clothes'" Elia said in a commanding tone as she worked on the ties on her dress.</p>
<p>Lyanna lifted up her dress and she felt Lyanna's lips on her cunt, this caused a small moan to emerge from her lips.</p>
<p> "Good, you remembered what we told you about wearing small clothes whenever we visit whore" Elia said in the same commanding tone.</p>
<p> Elia and Lyanna had forbidden her from wearing small clothes whenever she was around them and she was more then happy to follow that order.</p>
<p> "There go the ties" Elia said and she felt Elia's firm grip on her shoulder's, Lyanna then took her mouth off of her cunt and emerged from under her dress.</p>
<p>Elia then pulled down her dress exposing's her beautiful body to her two lovers, Lyanna looked at her hungrily causing her to feel wet.</p>
<p>Lyanna moved forward and returned to where she was merely a few moments ago, Elia then moved infront of her and began to suck and chew on her nipple's.</p>
<p>She released a ecstasy fueled moan as Lyanna and Elia continued pleasuring here; she wasn't going to last long like this.</p>
<p>She was right because a few moments later a powerful orgasm tore through her, she closed her eyes and let out a loud and powerful moan.</p>
<p>She looked down to see Lyanna's face covered in her juices, Elia was looking into her eyes with mischief as she continued to pleasure her nipple's. </p>
<p> "Now clean your juices off my face and then bend over, have you cleaned your arsehole?" Lyanna said in a commanding tone.</p>
<p>Elia let go of her nipple and smiled at her eagerly, "Yes your grace I have been keeping my arsehole clean for you" she said in a submissive tone.</p>
<p>She then bent down and licked her juices from Lyanna's face, she felt Elia spread her cheeks and then insert her tongue into her arsehole.</p>
<p>While Elia was eating her arse Lyanna decided it was an appropriate time to pull her into a breath taking kiss that caused her to moan.</p>
<p> "Your not going to be getting much sleep tonight" Lyanna said in a loving tone, she couldn't help but smile at her lover in anticipation.                </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sparing & New Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaehaerys spars with Arthur, Ashara makes some observation's, the final set of guest arrive for the funeral.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.<br/>2. This chapter will cover a day but the events of the day will be split into two parts.<br/>3. The spar between Jaehaerys and his mother will be in the second part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashara<b> POV...….</b></p><p>She out stretched her arms and yawned as she opened her eyes, "good morning" she said in a loving tone.</p><p>However she was only meant with silence and looked to where her lovers were sleeping, they were gone.</p><p> "That's strange" She thought; they usually would be sleeping right next to her after a night of wonderful love making.</p><p>She sensed a pair of eyes watching her from the corner of her room, she turned to look at the eyes and smiled.</p><p>Ghost approached her bed and pressed his snout against a scroll that was on the table that was next to her bed.</p><p>She reached for the scroll and took it from the table, she then broke the seal and preceded to read it's content's.</p><p>She couldn't help but smile; the scroll said that they had gotten up early in order to watch her brother and nephew spar.</p><p>The message also derided her for being a Dornish slut, that part was Lyanna's doing but she didn't mind the teasing.</p><p>She got out of bed and changed into a simple Dornish dress, "Come Ghost" she said to the Direwolf as she left her room.</p><p>They then made their way to the sparing yard, she smiled as she heard the sound of clashing steel fill her ears.</p><p>Looking down onto the sparing she watched as Jaehaerys was giving her brother a true test of his skill's with a sword.  </p><p> "Good work Jae, my brother needs to be reminded that he isn't an infallible swordsman" She said as their blades clashed. </p><p> "Thank you auntie" He said in a thankful tone, Arthur glared at her but she merely flashed him a loving smile.   </p><p>She turned away and they continued to spar, "Good morning" came the voice of Lyanna from where she was sitting.</p><p>Elia and his sister gave her loving smile as she approached them, "Good morning my loves" she said in a loving tone.</p><p>She then kissed her sister lovingly on her left cheek, she then placed kisses on the cheeks on her lovers.</p><p>Ghost then greeted them again causing her sister and lovers to giggle like they were maidens at Harrenhal again.</p><p>She took her seat next to Lyanna and watched the spar that was going on before them, but she began to notice something.</p><p>Lyanna was looking at Aemon with love filled eyes and a loving smile on her lips, but there was something different about it.</p><p>She turned her attention back to the spar, but she also kept an eye on Lyanna to continue to observe her lovers behavior.</p><p>Jaehaerys moved to strike her brother on his side, Arthur blocked the strike but she could tell he just barely blocked it.</p><p> "Good job sweetheart" Lyanna said in a warm and loving tone, there was no other different behavior from her yet.</p><p>Jaehaerys then launched another series of strikes against her brother, however her brother deflected these strikes.</p><p> "Oh Lya I think my brother may have my nephew beaten once again" She said in a slightly teasing tone.</p><p>Lyanna just flashed her a dirty hand gesture but her main focus was on the spar occurring before her, well really her son.</p><p>She turned her attention back to the spar, her brother had his back to them with Jaehaerys smiling at him.</p><p> "I know that face you might want to take back your words Ashara" Elia said in a knowing tone and smiled at her.</p><p> "Elia is right big sister Arthur is one of the best swordsmen in the realm but he is not infallible" Her sister said in a thoughtful tone.</p><p>Ghost and Winter yipped in agreement with the statements that had been said, "I'm surrounded by enemies" she said playfully.</p><p>She turned her attention back to the spar just in time to see Jaehaerys deliver a series of strikes that left her brother on the defensive.</p><p>Jaehaerys then launched another flurry of strikes that caused her brother to leave an opening from which he would be vulnerable.</p><p>Jaehaerys noticed this and immediately struck, her brother tried to deflect the strike but Jaehaerys sword was at his neck.</p><p> "Yield" Jaehaerys said in a commanding tone, "I yield" Her brother said in a happy tone as Jaehaerys lowered his sword.</p><p> "You did so well my love" Lyanna said in a happy tone as her son and brother approached where they were watching. </p><p> "Thank you mama but I wasn't that good, Arthur almost got the upper hand a few times" Jaehaerys said while bushing.</p><p>She smiled; she had always found it enduring that he still blushed whenever he received a compliment from his mama.</p><p>Lyanna moved forward and wrapped her arms around her son in a loving hug, Jaehaerys returned the hug with a loving enthusiasm.</p><p>Lyanna then placed loving kisses on his cheeks and in this moment she noticed there was something different with the affection he was receiving.</p><p>The kisses were more intimate and they were to close to his mouth, infact the kisses were much closer to the one she gives her.</p><p>This surprised her and she looked to Elia to she if she was surprised, after all she would know if this level of affection was normal. </p><p>Much to her surprise Elia didn't look surprised but was merely smiling at them with a look of approval ; she had seen this level of affection before.</p><p> "Your graces" Came the voice of a guardsmen who was approaching them, they all turned to face the approaching guardsmen.</p><p> "What is it?" Ashara asked in a polite tone, the guardsmen dropped into a bow then got back up on his feet to say what he needed.</p><p> "The party of House Martell is approaching" He said in a dutiful tone, she smiled and then dismissed the guardsmen.</p><p> "Well let's go greet the Martell's shall we" She said in a happy tone, they all nodded and made their way to the courtyard of Starfall.</p><p>Once they were in the courtyard they took their places, though Lyanna did stand a little closer to her son which wasn't surprising.</p><p>The gates opened and the Martell party; she immediately recognized Oberyn, Arianne, Ellaria and the Sand Snakes.</p><p>The Martell party immediately descended from their horses as her houses servants took the reigns of their horse from them.</p><p> "Ashara, Arthur House Martell sends it condolences over your brother's death" Oberyn said in a firm and loving tone as he walked up to them.</p><p> "Thank you Oberyn" She said on a thankful tone as he brought her into a hug, she returned the hug given by one of her greatest friends.</p><p>Oberyn then broke the hug and moved onto hug his sister; she smiled as Elia let out a happy squeal as Oberyn hugged her.</p><p> "Lady Dayne I'm sorry for your brother's death" Ellaria said in a supportive tone, she smiled thankfully at her.</p><p>She then greeted Arianne and the Sand Snakes; the greetings were affectionate and warm on both of their parts much to her enjoyment.</p><p>She loved her departed brother but had spent the last two years repairing the relationship between House Dayne and Arianne along with her cousins after he insulted them.  </p><p>Arianne and the Sand Snakes then moved on to greet the rest of those assembled here, however when they got to Jaehaerys she noticed something.</p><p>Lyanna seemed to tense up when Arianne hugged her son and she even started to bite her lip; these were the behaviors she would use whenever she was annoyed and jealous.</p><p>She looked at Elia and wasn't surprised but seemed to be biting her lips nervously, she was worried Lyanna would do something.</p><p> "Why was she worried about Lya doing something" She thought with confusion as she continued to observe the scene before her.</p><p>Arianne then broke the hug and went to greet the two Direwolves who were last in line, a servant appeared next to her.</p><p> "Take our guests luggage to the room we have prepared for them" She said in a commanding tone, the servant nodded and went to due their duty.</p><p>She then guided their guests to the rooms that had been prepared while her mind was focused on the behavior she had noticed in Lyanna. </p><p>               </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Kudos are welcomed ad appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Talk Between Dornish Women</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ashara and Elia talk about the behavior the former has observed in Lyanna, they then make a plan to get the two to express their feelings for each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.<br/>2. Sorry this is late.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ashara POV...….</strong>
</p><p> "Elia can I ask you something?" She asked her friend, Elia nodded as she sipped her tea.</p><p> "Is there something more to Jae and Lya's relationship" She asked in a courouis tone.</p><p>Elia smiled happily and then looked at the pair sparing, she then sipped her tea again.</p><p> "Jae is in love with his mother and Lya feels the same way but they wont admit it" Elia said in a sad tone.</p><p>She couldn't help but frown; she knew how badly ones heart could be broken from unacknowledged feelings.</p><p>She then looked back to the pair sparing, Jae had his wooden sword placed against his mother's neck.</p><p> "Do you yield you dirty she-wolf" He said; she noticed how he added a teasing tone to his insult.</p><p> "A she-wolf doesn't surrender to her pup when he needs taught a lesson" Lyanna replied.</p><p> "Ghost attack" Lyanna said in a mischievous tone and then smiled mischievously at her son.</p><p>Ghost stirred from where he was and moved toward the sparing pair, he then began knocked over her nephew.</p><p> "That's cheating" Jae declared feigning outrage as his mother got on top of him, Lyanna kept smiling.</p><p> "Not cheating you just failed to be on your guard" Lyanna replied with a victorious smirk.</p><p> "You can't use Ghost to win a spar that's cheating" He said to his mother who was sitting on him.</p><p> "Nah like I said you just let your guard down" Lyanna said in a polite tone and continued to smirk at him. </p><p> "Aunt Ashara and mother Elia what do you two think of her method of winning?" He asked in a courouis tone.</p><p> "It's fair a warrior must expect the unexpected when facing any opponent" Elia said in a warm motherly tone.</p><p> "I agree with your mother's on this matter dear nephew" Ashara said in a kind and loving tone.</p><p> "Why do you two always have to be on her side" He said feigning outrage as his mother just smirked even more.  </p><p> "Now we still have sometime before we must retire now at least attempt to beat me" Lyanna said as she got off of him.</p><p>They then went back to sparing and she returned to the conversation she was having with her lover.</p><p> "You know my love we have to get those two in bed with each other" She said in a sure tone, Elia nodded in agreement.</p><p> "The question is how and then there is the issue of my niece" Elia said and then looked at her niece.</p><p>Arianne was watching as she stroked Ghost fur from her place in the middle of the Sand Snakes.</p><p> "I think I can handle my niece but we must focus on the more pressing issue" Elia said in a happy tone.</p><p>She returned to watching the spar for a few moments when a thought came into her mind, she turned to Elia.</p><p> "What about a romantic dinner?" She asked her lover, Elia didn't say anything but thought about it.</p><p> "You know that could actually work" Elia said in a tone filled with agreement, she smiled.</p><p>Lyanna wasn't a swooning madden when she was around Rhaegar but Jaehaerys could cause her to blush like no other man.</p><p> "The She-wolf of Winterfell is victorious" Came the voice of Obara from among the Sand Snakes.</p><p>They both looked to the pair to see Lyanna's wooden sword once again at her son's neck, Jaehaerys was smiling.</p><p> "Do you yield?" Lyanna asked even though it was evident to all present that she had won, Jaehaerys nodded in agreement.</p><p> "Good let's go put up are swords, it's time to say goodnight to our family" She said in a happy tone as the sun set.</p><p>Jaehaerys nodded in agreement and then they both walked off toward the place where sparing swords were stored.</p><p> "We should present the idea to Lyanna" She said to Elia, Elia nodded in agreement but then looked thoughtful.</p><p> "But we will not mention it is a romantic dinner though" Elia said in a mischievous tone and smiled.</p><p>The sound of footsteps approaching them drew their attention, they looked to see who it was.</p><p> "You did well sweetheart" Elia said as Jaehaerys and lover approached them, she nodded in agreement.</p><p> "Thank you mother I would have done much better if not for her cheating" Jaehaerys said feigning a tone of outrage.</p><p>Lyanna merely smiled like she did nothing wrong, "Lya you really shouldn't cheat while sparing" she said feigning a chastising tone.  </p><p>Lyanna just gave her a rude hand gesture in response, she couldn't help but laugh in response to it.</p><p> "You have to spar with me sometime your grace" Came the voice of Obara as they were joined by the Sand Snakes.</p><p> "I would be more then happy to spar with a fellow warrior" Lyanna said in a happy tone, Obara smiled thankfully.</p><p> "Now cousin I must get my sleep but could I bring Ghost with me to cuddle with" Arianne asked Jaehaerys.</p><p> "Sorry princess I use Ghost to cuddle and Winter also likes to cuddle with her pup" Lyanna said in a reproachful tone.</p><p> "That's alright goodnight cousin" Arianne said and then kissed him on the cheek, she noticed Lyanna stiffen.</p><p>Elia next to her adopted a knowing look; well Lyanna dosent like those two being close with each other.</p><p>The rest of the Sand Snakes bid them goodnight and then left the three alone in the sparing yard.</p><p> "Well goodnight mama" Jaehaerys said in a loving tone and then kissed his mother close to the mouth.</p><p> Goodnight sweetheart I love you" Lyanna said in a loving tone as he kissed her on the cheek, Lyanna then hugged him.</p><p>Jaehaerys returned the hug and planted another loving kiss upon her brow, the two stayed like this for several moments.</p><p> "Goodnight my sweet Dornish mama" Jaehaerys said to Elia and then leaned down, he then lovingly kissed Elia on the cheek.</p><p>This kiss was also a little too close to the mouth, Elia smirked as she looked at her in surprise. </p><p> "Goodnight my sweet son" Elia said in a loving tone as she hugged him and then kissed him upon the forehead.</p><p>Jaehaerys then turned toward his attention to her, "Goodnight auntie I love you" he said and then kissed her cheek.</p><p>This kiss was also a little to close to her mouth, which caused her mind to stray into inappropriate thoughts.</p><p> "Goodnight my sweet nephew, I hope you have sweet dreams" She said in a loving tone toward her nephew.</p><p>He gave her a loving smile and then turned to Ghost, "Stay with my mamas I will see you in the morning".</p><p>He then walked off in the direction of his guest chambers, she noticed her two lovers giving her knowing smiles.</p><p> "What do you two want to tell me?" She asked in a courouis tone, their smiles grew even wider in response.      </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Lord's Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The funeral for Ashara's brother occurs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.<br/>2. This chapter will be somewhat shorter then usual.<br/>3. I apologize if this is too short for my readers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ashara POV...…..</b>
</p><p>She let her tears flow freely as she looked upon the body of her fallen brother, she felt a hand give her shoulder a comforting squeeze.</p><p>She smiled as she recognized the texture of the hand as belonging to Elia; her hands were soft and not calloused like Lyanna's were.</p><p> "We have gathered here today to bid our final Aerion Dayne, a lord loved by his people and a lover loved by his siblings" Septon Garth said.</p><p> "He was taken before his time but we must take comfort in the fact that he is in the Seven Heavens now" Septon Garth said in a somber tone.</p><p>Septon Garth then stepped aside to allow those in attendance to pay their respects to Aerion, she moved forward first with Arthur next to her.</p><p> "I love you brother and will miss you everyday rest in peace" She said in a sad and sorrow filled tone as they came to a stop infront of their brother.</p><p> "I know we didn't get along but you are still my brother and I love you rest in peace" Arthur said in a tone that matched hers in sorrow and sadness.</p><p>They then grabbed his cold hand in unison and gave it a gentle squeeze, they then walked away giving Allyria and Edric the chance to say goodbye.</p><p>The Martell's came next and they bid their goodbyes, the royal family came next and they bid their goodbyes which made her smile despite being sad.</p><p>Aerion didn't know Lyanna and Jaehaerys in the same manner that he knew Elia but he had come to see both of them as family despite that.</p><p> "Now that the goodbyes have been said and his soul is in the Seven Heavens his body must be put to rest" Septon Garth said once he stood infront of her brother.</p><p>A group of guardsmen emerged grabbed the wooden stretcher his body had been placed on, they then picked up the stretcher and waited for further orders.</p><p>Septon Garth then walked forward with the guardsmen following behind him, she and Arthur then took their places behind the guardsmen. </p><p>Allyria and Edric took their places behind her and Arthur, the royal family took their places behind Allyria and Edric given their royal statues.</p><p>The Martell's took their place after the royal family as the procession made it's way to the crypts in which her family had buried it's members since their house founding.      </p><p>Once they made it to the crypts the guardsmen placed her brother's body in the spot that had been given to him from the day he had been born.</p><p>Septon Garth then approached her and Arthur, "I once again offer my condolences for your brother's loss" he said in a tone filled with sympathy.</p><p> "Thank you Garth and thank you for such a nice ceremony" She said in a thankful tone, Septon Garth nodded and walked over to Edric and Allyria.</p><p>After that they made their way out of the crypts and made their way to the small feast that had been prepared in honor of her brother and his lordship.</p><p>Her, Arthur, Edric and Allyria took their places at the head of the feast table given their due as the members of House Dayne, House Martell sat to their left and the royals to the right.</p><p>The Martell's once again offered their condolences and the royal family did the same, the servants then brought out the food and they began to eat.</p><p>She ate but it was rather sparingly as she wasn't really that hungry, infact she only ate anything because Arthur would worry about her and she didn't want that.</p><p>As she was eating memories of all the supper's she had with Aerion and the part of her family that resided in Starfell, this caused tears to fall from her eyes.</p><p> "Ash don't cry my sweet sister" Arthur said in a warm and loving tone, he then brought his hands up and wiped the tears from her cheeks.</p><p>This caused her to smile despite the sadness she felt, Arthur had done this very same thing when they were little and she would get hurt to the point she would cry.</p><p> "Thank you big brother" She said in a warm and loving tone, she then kissed his cheek causing Arthur to blush like he did whenever she kissed his cheeks.</p><p>The rest of the feast passed by a blur as she mourned Aerion, though this was interrupted by her lovers, niece, and nephews once again giving their condolences.                 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.<br/>2. If you have criticism keep it constructive and respectful.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mother and Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaehaerys and Lyanna have some intimate mother and son time after dinner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Comments are welcome and appreciated.<br/>2. This will contain POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>LYANNA POV...…..</b>
</p><p>She smiled as she watched her direwolf gently played with her pup, Winter wasn't too rough nor was Ghost.</p><p> "They are having fun" Came a voice from behind her, she then felt a pair of familiar hands touch her shoulders gently.</p><p> "Ah hello sweetheart, I have been waiting for you" She said in a happy tone and felt a familiar heat in her loins.</p><p>She couldn't keep the smile off of her lips despite knowing that it was wrong to feel this way about her son.</p><p> "Yes, we have a private supper to attend" She said in an eager tone as he removed his hands from her shoulders and got up.</p><p>Ghost and Winter stopped playing and gave them their full attention, her son then offered his arm for her to take.</p><p> "Thank you sweetheart" She said as she took the outstretched arm, he gave her a loving smile and then kissed her cheek.</p><p>She tried to stop the blush that appeared on her cheeks but failed, her son didn't say anything to her great relief.</p><p>Ghost and Winter took their positions at the head of their group, they then walked to her lover's private chamber.</p><p>Once they reached her lover's private chamber they entered and she gasped in joy at the sight that greeted them.       </p><p>A table was decorated beautifully and was covered in her favorite Dornish dishes that she had come to love over the years.</p><p> "That look delicious" Her son said as he moved toward the table and pulled out a chair for her, she gave him a thankful smile.</p><p>She then walked over to the chair and sat down in it, she then felt a warm feeling spread throughout her as he placed a kiss upon her head.</p><p>He then took a seat next to her and a warm feeling descended upon the room, she couldn't help but blush in response.</p><p>These types of dinners didn't happen with her husband not that she cared, she preferred intimate dinners with her son anyway.</p><p>Her son grabbed a plate with what looked like boar meat on it and took a few slices of it onto his plate, he then handed the plate to her.</p><p>She took a few slices and then poured some Dornish spicy sauce onto the slices of boar, her son chuckled at her.</p><p> "Are you daring to laugh at your queen pup?" She asked as she placed some vegetables on her plate, he nodded at her.</p><p> "Remember that time you tried to expand my palate?" He asked in a happy tone, she smiled fondly at the memory.</p><p>It was when he was five name-days old and they had visited Dorne for the first time, Elia had already exposed him to some Dornish food.</p><p>But she had wished to expand his palate and had made the mistake of adding a new spice to some vegetables, it was a mistake.</p><p>She had taken a little too much and ended up sneezing, Jaehaerys laughed in amusement and Elia was laughing as well.</p><p>She had no problem with her son giggling at her but gave Elia several firm spankings as a warning to the later.</p><p> "You looked absolutely adorable when you sneezed mother" He said in a warm and loving tone, she smiled at him.</p><p>She then grabbed a few bread rolls and handed him some, "Thank you mother" he said in a polite and kind tone that warmed her heart.</p><p>He then poured them some Dornish Red, "Sweetheart, are you attempting to get me drunk?" she said in a tone that was purely teasing.</p><p> "Maybe, would you be opposed to me getting you drunk mother?" He asked matching her teasing tone and raised his eyebrow at her.</p><p>She couldn't help but chuckle in a thick northern accent; he was the only person who could get her to laugh like that.</p><p> "Now tell me sweetheart, why would you be trying to get me drunk?" She asked and raised her eyebrows in a courouis manner.</p><p> "What if I I'm mother?" He said matching her teasing tone, she didn't say anything but picked up a roll and bit into it.</p><p>She then took a bit out of the roll and chewed the piece of it she had bitten off, she noticed his eyes lingered on her lips.</p><p> "What was that look about?" She thought as she returned to eating her role, she also made a note in her mind watch him closely.</p><p> "Well I wouldn't know what to say about that in truth" She said returning to the conversation at hand and consuming her roll.</p><p>He smirked at her response then frowned as he cut a piece out of his slice of boar, "What is it dear?" she asked.</p><p> "Well I enjoy these dinners with you but I'm worried about Ashara" He said in a concerned tone, she smiled at his concern.</p><p> "That's alright sweetheart but don't worry about your aunt, she is spending time with her brother and Elia" She said in a loving tone.</p><p> "That's good, they will make sure she doesn't dwell too much on her brother's death" He said and returned to eating his food.</p><p>She did the same and also took the time to have a few more glasses of Dornish Red, she noticed him giving her a few glances.</p><p> "Is something a miss sweetheart?" She asked in a warm and loving tone, he looked at the jug of Dornish Red and then at her.</p><p> "No, it's just that I haven't seen you drink that much wine" He said and then continued to eat, she chuckled in amusement.</p><p> "You can blame your other mother for that, she introduced me to Dornish Red" She said in a happy tone and blushed.</p><p>He shook his head feigning disappointment and then gave her a courouis look, "Yes?" she said in response to him.</p><p> "When did mother introduce you to Dornish Red?" He asked in a courouis tone and then took a bite of his food.</p><p> "Well sweetheart if I'm being honest she accidently got me drunk and I ended up flirting with her" She said in a happy tone.</p><p>He nodded his head in understanding and she breathed a sigh of relief, but was also filled with a sense of pride.</p><p>Elia had made it her goal to introduce every aspect of Dornish culture and how the people of Dorne viewed various aspects of life.</p><p>Jaehaerys had much to her joy had come to accept Dornish culture and rejected attitudes that she and Elia found unsavory.</p><p>Jaehaerys then got a look of amusement on her face, "I know that face, what is it dear?" she asked in a courouis tone.</p><p> "I will have to have a talk with Elia about getting you drunk in order to seduce you" He said and took another bite out of his food.</p><p> "Jae I said she accidently got me drunk you don't need to talk to her" She said in an amused tone, he shook his head in disagreement.</p><p> "Mother, Elia is devious and she does not do anything by accident" He said in a sure tone and then continued to eat.</p><p> She couldn't help but laugh; Elia was devious, but she was devious in a good way and she was thankful for that side of her.</p><p>They continued to eat and discuss random things until they were done with the meal, "That was good" she said in a happy tone.</p><p> "Yes it was, the Dornish have the best food in the Seven Kingdom's" He said as he leaned back in his chair, she smiled.</p><p>They then got out of their chairs and walked onto the balcony, they were followed by their Direwolves as well.</p><p> "I know we have been to Starfall more then once but it's beauty amazes me every time" She said as she stared out onto the landscape.</p><p> "It's not as beautiful as you are Muna" He said and wrapped his arm around her, she felt that warm feeling from before returned.</p><p> "Sweetheart, your too sweet on me" She said as she felt him move behind her and wrap his two arms around her waist.</p><p> "No Muna, I think I'm not sweet enough on you" He said and she could feel him sniff her hair, she chuckled happily.</p><p> "Do you enjoy sniffing me my love?" She asked in a happy tone, she could feel him grinning happily into her hair.</p><p> "I love you mother, I love you so much mother" He said in a happy tone that caused her to smile, she turned around to look at him.</p><p> "I know sweetheart, I love you more then you could ever realize" She replied and then smiled as he blushed; he was so handsome.</p><p> A comfortable silence settled between them and he just looked at her with a look of love on his handsome face, she started to blush.</p><p> "What are you staring at sweetheart?" She asked in a nervous tone and looked at her feet, he moved closer to her.</p><p>He then brought his calloused hands to his cheeks and pressed his lips against hers, she gasped in surprised into the kiss.</p><p>She started to return the kiss and found herself enjoying it in a way that she hadn't when kissing Ashara or Elia.</p><p>He continued kissing her for a few moments but much to her disappointment he broke it off and looked at her horrified at his actions.</p><p> "Mother I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" He said and quickly left the room, she tried to stop him but it failed.                        </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What He Saw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaehaerys witnesses the true nature of the relationship between his aunt Ashara, mother Elia and birth mother Lyanna.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Comments are welcome and appreciated.<br/>2. This will be told from a POV.<br/>3. Sorry that this chapter is short, the next one will be longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jaehaerys POV...…..</b>
</p><p>He walked through the halls of Starfall with one destination in mind; his aunts bedchamber.</p><p>He needed to talk to his mother and that was the one place she was, he had asked Allyria where she was.</p><p>Well talk wasn't really the appropriate word, more like beg her forgiveness for what he had done.</p><p>With any luck Lyanna hadn't told his second Muna and aunt Ashara what had happened after supper.</p><p>Though he doubted luck would be on his side and he would be lying if he didn't fear Lyanna's reaction.</p><p> "I'm a fucking idoit, why did I have to kiss her" He thought unhappily, a whine from Ghost caught his attention.</p><p>He looked to see his Direwolf companion looking at him with a sympathetic look in his blood red eyes.</p><p>He couldn't help but push his negative thought from his mind and smile at his furry companion.</p><p>Ghost seemly happy with getting him to push away his negative thoughts turned around and they resumed their journey.</p><p>However the closer he and Ghost got to their destination he found that same unhappy thought returning.</p><p>Once they were close enough he see Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan standing guard outside the door to Ashara's chambers.</p><p> "Greetings Ser Arthur and Barristan" He said in a polite and kind tone, Ghost yipped happily at them.</p><p> "Greetings my prince, do I need to announce your arrival?" Ser Arthur asked in a courouis tone, he shook his head.</p><p>Ser Arthur nodded his head and then opened the door, he steeled himself and entered Ashara's chambers with Ghost.</p><p>He opened his mouth to call out for his mothers and aunt, but stopped when he heard a loud joyfully moan.</p><p>He raised his eyebrow in a courouis manner as he recognized the voice behind the loud joyful moan, his birth Muna.</p><p> "I wonder what caused her to make that noise?" He thought curiously, he had never heard her make that sound before.</p><p>However he pushed that thought aside as he had a more important manner to attend to on this night.</p><p>He and Ghost then walked toward his aunt's bedchambers, his birth mother's moans got louder.</p><p>Once they reached aunt Ashara's bedchamber he told Ghost to stay where he was and then looked into the room.</p><p>He spied Winter sleeping in the corner, Winter's eyes opened and his mother's Direwolf looked at him lovingly.</p><p>His mother moaned again and he looked to where the moan had come from, his mouth fell open in shock.</p><p>His aunt Ashara, Muna Elia and birth Muna Lyanna were on her bed naked; Ashara's head was between Lyanna legs.</p><p> "My Muna likes woman" He thought as he watched his aunt eat out his mother, he was also incredible aroused.</p><p>He continued to watch for a few more moments as his aunt ate his birth mother out until she climaxed.</p><p>He then watched as his aunt, second mother and birth mother rearranged themselves to continue their love making.</p><p>Elia got in between Ashara's legs while his birth mother started to eat out his aunt's arse, his mouth opened in shock.</p><p>He continued to watch until his aunt climaxed along with his second mother, however he felt a pang of guilt.</p><p> "I shouldn't be watching this" He thought with guilt despite being aroused by the sight that was before him.</p><p>He then stopped watching such an intimate moment and thought about what he was going to do now.</p><p>He definitely wasn't going to mention what had happened yesterday, he didn't want to disturb the dynamic of their relationship.</p><p>It did saddened him to have to put aside his feelings like that but it wasn't the first time he had to do such a thing.</p><p>He had developed feelings for his cousin Arianne Martell but was forced to put them aside when Aegon took an interest in her.</p><p> "Well lets go back to my chambers Ghost" He said in a quiet tone as a moan from aunt Ashara was heard from inside her room.</p><p>He then left his aunts chamber's but found himself ruminating on what he had seen tonight, he chuckled at himself.</p><p>He should have known this or at least been more attentive to aunt Ashara life and those of his mother's.</p><p>The signs they were lovers were obvious now that he thought about it; the three women were always close.</p><p>He had walked in on them numerous times after they were just done with having an intimate moment.</p><p>Or they would be subtly flirting with each other, though at the time he just thought they were talking with each other.</p><p>Once they reached his chamber's he let out a laugh that was both self deprecating and was amused at the same time.</p><p> "I'm truly the dumbest man alive when it comes to understanding women" He thought as he entered his chamber's.</p><p>He then focused on changing out of his clothes; he preferred to sleep naked whenever he was in Dorne and King's Landing.</p><p>He then climbed into bed while Ghost took his customary place in his Dire-wolf bed; the bed was a gift from Allyria.</p><p>Pulling the covers up over him he noticed a large tent forming in them, he hadn't realize his cock had become erect.</p><p>He debated wether or not to take care of his erect cock, he decided not to because it would only encourage lustful thoughts.</p><p>His uncle Ned had taught him that sometimes it was necessary to put aside ones feelings if those they caused problems.</p><p> "Good night Ghost" He said and then let out a saddened sigh; it wasn't going to be easy to push aside his feelings.                    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Kudos are welcome and appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Night Of Love Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ashara, Elia and Lyanna finally get the relationship with Jaehaerys that they have always wanted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ashara Dayne POV...…</strong>
</p><p>She noticed something was wrong with Lyanna, Eli had noticed it to but was waiting to see if Lyanna would open up.</p><p> "Lyanna you seem a little sad today, is there something wrong?" She asked in a courouis but gently tone, Elia glared at her.</p><p> "I don't know, Jaehaerys didn't react well to our kiss and it has changed the way he is around me" Lyanna said in a sad tone.</p><p>She and Elia sighed, Lyanna had told them about the incident and they had had hoped Jaehaerys wouldn't change his way.</p><p>But it was in vein and they had both noticed that Jaehaerys was indeed behaving differently to all three of them respectively.</p><p>Though Elia and she had more faith Jaehaerys would come around after he worked out his feelings, it would take some time.  </p><p> "I'm sure he will come around" She said in a tone that was meant to be comforting, though she was feeling very angry.</p><p>She wasn't angry at Jaehaerys but more like an element of hi m that definitely came from the Stark side of her nephew.</p><p> "No he won't I'm such an idoit, why didn't I stop him from kissing me" Lyanna said as tears began to stream down her cheeks.</p><p>She felt her anger flare even hotter and looked at Elia; she could tell from her facial expression that she was very angry as well.</p><p> "Dry those tears Lya I will not allow this to continue" She said in a determined tone, she then looked to the corner of her room.</p><p>Ghost was cuddling with his mother Direwolf but looked at her the moment she layed eyes on him, she then signaled him.</p><p>Ghost came trotting over to the bed in a happy mood, "Ghost would you please go get Jae?" she asked Ghost in a polite tone. </p><p>Ghost cocked his head to the side which caused her to giggle; it was his own unique Direwolf way of responding yes to her. </p><p>Ghost then left the room and she turned her attention back to Lyanna, Lyanna was crying and Elia was comforting her.</p><p> "I tried my best to be a good mother, now I have lost that as well" Lyanna said in a sad tone as she continued to cry heavily.</p><p> "Lya stop this, you haven't lost Jae" She said in a comforting tone, Lyanna however continued to cry instead of being comforted.</p><p>A few moments later with Lyanna still crying they sensed a pair of eyes watching them, she and Elia turned their heads to the source.</p><p>Ghost and Jaehaerys were looking at them, though Jaehaerys eyes were very intently focused on his crying birth mother.</p><p> "Muna I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry" Jaehaerys said in a tone full of regret and concern, she smiled at him in response.</p><p>Lyanna tried to dry her tears but couldn't and she attempted to say something, Jaehaerys surged forward and climbed onto her bed.</p><p>She and Elia watched as Jaehaerys embraced his birth mother with love and tenderness, Lyanna returned the embrace with love.</p><p> "It's alright sweetheart" Lyanna said in a loving tone and then kissed his forehead, she and Elia shared a look with each other.</p><p> "Now we need to talk about where things stand between us" Lyanna said in a polite tone as they broke their embrace with each other.</p><p> "Yes I think we need to" Jaehaerys said in a polite tone and then laid his head on her chest, Lyanna smiled at the gesture.</p><p> "Where do we go from here?" Lyanna asked him in a courouis tone, Jaehaerys seemed to think on this before responding.</p><p> "We I will bury my feelings for you and we can have a normal relationship" Jaehaerys said in a somber tone, Lyanna frowned sadly.</p><p>She and Elia frowned unhappily at this, "It doesn't have to be this way" she said in a gentle and caring tone toward the two.</p><p>Jaehaerys shook his head and she could see tears forming in Lyanna's eyes again, "Why not?" she asked in a courouis tone.</p><p> "Well I don't think Lyanna enjoyed kissing me and I don't want to come in-between you three" Jaehaerys said in a respectful tone.</p><p>She nodded at her princely nephew's logic but found herself at an impasse on how to proceed, but then Elia cleared her throat.</p><p>  "Sweetheart I can tell you your birth mother enjoyed kissing you very much and I still enjoy cock" Elia said in a sweet and polite tone.</p><p>Jaehaerys blushed in what she thought was embarrassment and arousal, "I still like cock as well" She said and looked at Jaehaerys.</p><p>Her nephew blushed even harder and then watched as his eyes went to his birth mother, Lyanna looked at them then her son.</p><p> "Yes sweetheart I enjoyed our kiss and I still like cock as well, I want yours in particular" Lyanna said in an enthusiastic tone.</p><p>Jaehaerys eyes went wide with lust and she smiled as she knew they had won, "Men are lead by their cocks" she thought.</p><p>Usually she disdained such a thing but this time she liked it, "Now my son, would you like to have some fun with us?" Elia asked in a sweet tone.</p><p> "Yes I would very much like that" Jaehaerys said in a tone dripping with eagerness and desire, all three ladies smiled at him in approval.               </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Night Of Love Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaehaerys has some intimate fun with Lyanna, Elia and Ashara.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. This will contain poorly written smut.<br/>2. This will be told from Ashara POV<br/>3. This will be a long chapter by my standards, be prepared.<br/>4. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ashara Dayne POV...…..</b>
</p><p> "So my son, who do you want to fuck first?" Elia asked in a courouis and seductive tone.</p><p>Jaehaerys furrowed his brow in what was a sure sign that he was taking this question seriously. </p><p> "I would like my birth mother first, if you two don't mind" Jaehaerys said in a tone that was very respectful.</p><p> "That's alright sweetheart, Lyanna is your mother as well" Elia said in a tone full of understanding.</p><p>Jaehaerys smiled at his second mother and then turned to look at her, she smiled at him politely.</p><p> "Of course sweetheart, I'm a patient women after all" She replied in a loving and kind tone.</p><p>Jaehaerys smiled in happiness and then began to strip in a frantic pace, they all laughed in response.</p><p>Once Jaehaerys was stripped down they all admired his body and cock, he was truly magnificence.</p><p>Jaehaerys was muscular and toned, Jaehaerys cock was an impressive twelve inches long and had big balls.</p><p> "Oh my son you are magnificence" Lyanna said in a tone full of lust, she nodded her head in agreement.</p><p> "No Lya, magnificence isn't the correct word" Elia said in a lustful tone as well and then reached out. </p><p>Jaehaerys smiled and his cheeks redden in embarrassment; it was rather cute and enduring at the same time.  </p><p> "Sweetheart I enjoy admiring you but I need you cock" Lyanna said in a loving but impatient tone.</p><p> "Is the she-wolf of Winterfell impatient?" Jaehaerys asked in a tone that was very teasing in nation.</p><p> "Give me that cock now son, I will not ask a second time" Lyanna growled in a tone that was very impatient.</p><p>She and Elia looked at Lyanna in surprise; they hadn't heard Lyanna talk like that around them before.</p><p>  "No, you will wait for my cock and remember your place" Jaehaerys said in a very commanding tone.</p><p>  "I will follow your command my king, I was made for your pleasure" Lyanna said in a submissive tone.</p><p>She and Elia looked at Lyanna in surprise again; Lyanna was never this submissive with either of them.</p><p>Jaehaerys gave his birth mother a lecherous smile that was out of place on her nephews handsome face.</p><p> "Good, father has always said you are untamable but father is a fool" Jaehaerys said in a very happy tone.</p><p>Jaehaerys then placed his hands on his birth mothers breasts and began to play with them affectionately.</p><p> "Oh I have missed the feeling of you touching my breasts" Lyanna said in tone full of love and motherly affection.</p><p>Once Jaehaerys was done playing with her breasts he planted his lips on her left very erect pink nipple.</p><p>Jaehaerys then began to suck and lick the nipple like he was when he was a babe at Lyanna's breast.</p><p> "Oh sweetheart this is brining back some happy memories" Lyanna said in a happy and content tone.</p><p>Jaehaerys didn't respond to Lyanna's words and just continued to pleasure his birth mother's left breast.</p><p>Jaehaerys then stopped pleasuring his mother's left nipple with his tongue leaving it covered in saliva.</p><p>Jaehaerys then switched his attention to his birth mother's erect pink nipple on her right breast.</p><p> "Oh sweetheart, I have missed that feeling" Lyanna said in a tone full of love and motherly affection.</p><p>Jaehaerys continued to suck and lick her erect pink right nipple, Lyanna moaned happily once again.</p><p> "I hope he gives my breasts the same amount of love he is giving Lyanna's" Elia said in a tone full of pinning.</p><p>Jaehaerys stopped once her right erect pink nipple was covered in spit, "That felt good" Lyanna said in a loving tone.</p><p> "What hole do you want first mama?" Jaehaerys asked in a polite and loving tone, Lyanna furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p> "My cunt sweetheart, after all it is only appropriate you fucked that one first" Lyanna said in a considerate tone.</p><p> "True mother after all that is the hole that I came out of" Jaehaerys said in an approving tone toward Lyanna.</p><p> "Now stop smiling and put your cock into my cunt" Lyanna said in a commanding and a surprisingly motherly tone.</p><p>Jaehaerys smiled and then slowly inserted his twelve inch cock into his birth mother's cunt, Lyanna moaned in response.</p><p>Once he was fully sheathed within her cunt he began to go in and out of her cunt in a rhythmic manner.</p><p>Lyanna responded by moaning and dragging her nails up his back, Jaehaerys didn't seem to mind that though.</p><p>After a few moments of thrusting she noticed Jaehaerys was getting close to climaxing but was holding it off.</p><p> "Oh that's sweet, he wants to prolong his mother's pleasure" She thought in admiration; most men were not like that.</p><p> "Sweetheart I can tell you want to spill your seed, do it I don't mind" Lyanna said in a loving and understanding tone.</p><p> "Thank you mama" Jaehaerys said in a polite tone, Jaehaerys then began to thrust savagely into his birth mother.</p><p> "Oh yes baby, split me in two" Lyanna yelled in a pleasure filled tone, Jaehaerys smiled at her in response.</p><p>Jaehaerys then released a groan after a few thrusts signaling he was spilling his seed, Lyanna moaned in pleasure.</p><p>She watched Jaehaerys spill his seed and smiled when she estimated Jaehaerys spilled a good seven to eight loads.</p><p>Jaehaerys then pulled out of Lyanna causing her lover to groan, "So who is next?" she asked in a courouis tone.</p><p> "I I'm of course" Elia said in a confident tone and moved into the space on the bed that had been vacated by Lyanna.</p><p>Elia then layed back down and spread her olive skinned legs wide apart, Jaehaerys stared appreciatively at Elia.</p><p> "Now, sweetheart be a good little prince and fuck your mama" Elia said in a commanding tone and pointed to her cunt.</p><p> "Oh don't worry I will get to that" Jaehaerys said in a soothing tone and then latched his lips onto Elia's sweet lips.</p><p>Elia returned the kiss with fiery passion that befit a queen from Dorne, she bit her lips in jealously at Elia.</p><p>Once they were done kissing Jaehaerys moved down to her left breast, Elia smiled at her second son in response.</p><p>When Jaehaerys was done playing with her left breast he began sucking and licking Elia's erect dark nipple, Elia moaned.</p><p>After a few moments Jaehaerys stopped suckling and licking Elia's erect dark nipple; it reminded her of when he was a babe.</p><p>Elia and Lyanna hadn't felt the need to cover themselves when they were feeding Aemon or Aegon for that matter.</p><p>Jaehaerys then began playing with her right breast, Elia face morphed into a large loving smile in response.</p><p>Once Jaehaerys was done playing with her right breast he switched his attention to her erect nipple.</p><p>Jaehaerys only spent a few moments suckling and licking Elia's erect nipple until the later had been sastfied.</p><p>Jaehaerys then kissed down Elia's stomach earning him soft moans of enjoyment from his second mother.</p><p>Jaehaerys then stopped when he made it to the patch of black pubic hair above Elia's cunt, Jaehaerys then took a sniff of it.</p><p> "How do I smell sweetheart?" Elia asked in an amused tone, Jaehaerys nodded his head enthusiastically at Elia. </p><p> "You smell like cinnamon and spice" Jaehaerys said in a warm and loving tone, Elia gave him a smile that was filled with love.</p><p>Jaehaerys then placed his lips on Elia's cunt and began to eat her out, Elia began to moan wantonly in response.</p><p>Jaehaerys then inserted three fingers into her arse hole causing Elia to clutch her bedsheets and moaned louder wantonly.</p><p>She and Lyanna watched the scene play out infront of them for a few moments before Elia started to curse loudly.</p><p>She and Lyanna both looked at each other with smiles on their faces; Elia cursing meant she was close to climaxing.</p><p>After a few moments Elia let out a long moan and then her body shook in climax, Jaehaerys stopped eating his second mother out.</p><p>Jaehaerys then smiled and his lips were glistening with his second mother's juices, Elia's arse hole was also gapped from his fingers</p><p>Jaehaerys then slowly inserted his cock into Elia's cunt inch by inch causing his second mother to moan loudly.</p><p>Once Jaehaerys was fully sheathed he began to go in and out of Elia's cunt in a rhythmic manner eliciting more moans.</p><p>A few moments later Jaehaerys groaned signaling he was close to climaxing, Elia kept on moaning very loudly.</p><p>Jaehaerys then stilled as he spilled his a good seven loads within Elia, Elia released a long moaned as she climaxed again.</p><p>Jaehaerys then slowly pulled his cock out of his second mother's cunt, Elia whimpered in pleasure in response.</p><p>When Jaehaerys cock was completely out of Elia's cunt she watched as his seed leaked out, she smirked at the sight.</p><p> "Nephew may I have a taste of your seed?" She asked in a courouis tone, Jaehaerys shook his head to indicate a no.</p><p>She felt a surge of irritation at Jaehaerys as she watched the later insert his cock inch by inch into Elia's lovely arse.</p><p>But her nephew smiled in a smug manner and she cursed; Jaehaerys said that knowing she would become irritated by that.</p><p>However she pushed her irritation down as Jaehaerys was filled sheathed within Elia's arse and he began to fuck her.</p><p> "Oh sweetheart it feels like you are going to tear me in two" Elia said in a tone that was filled with both pleasure and pain.</p><p> "Elia did always like a little pain when Rhaegar fucked her in the arse" She thought as she watched what was playing out before her.</p><p>Jaehaerys didn't last long thanks to Elia's arse and soon he was spilling a good seven loads of his seed within her arse.</p><p>Jaehaerys however kept going until Elia was shaking again from another climax, she felt a surge of excitement because it was her turn.</p><p> "Oh sweetheart you are quite good at this, have you had practice?" Elia asked in a courouis and loving tone.</p><p> "No, Rhaenys has told me that intuition is important when it comes to making love to a woman" Jaehaerys replied.</p><p> "Finally it's my turn" She said in an excited tone as she took Elia's spot on the bed, Jaehaerys gave her a loving smile.</p><p>Jaehaerys then pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, she returned the kiss with passion of her own.</p><p>They continued to kiss for several moments while Lyanna and Elia watched them kiss on their side of the bed.</p><p>Jaehaerys then broke the kiss and moved to her breasts, "This are quite nice, much better then aunt Catelyn" Jaehaerys said.</p><p> "How do you have knowledge of that fish's breasts?" She asked as Jaehaerys began to play with her large breasts.</p><p> "I accidently walked in on her bathing once, thankfully she understood it was an accident" Jaehaerys said as he continued his activities.</p><p> "You haven't gone further with that fish have you?" She asked feeling somewhat irritated, Jaehaerys continued to play with her breasts. </p><p>Jaehaerys didn't respond but merely placed his lips on her right breast and began to plant kisses upon it, she moaned in response.</p><p> "You like that auntie?" Jaehaerys said after taking his lips off of her right breast, she glared at him in a threatening manner.</p><p>Jaehaerys lips returned to her right breast kissing and licking it, she couldn't help but moan in response to Jaehaerys doing this.</p><p>Once her right breast was sufficiently sucked and licked Jaehaerys concentrated on her erect peach colored nipple.</p><p>She moaned in response to Jaehaerys actions; it had been a long time since a man had done that to her nipple's.</p><p>Jaehaerys stopped once her right erect peach colored nipple was covered in spit, Jaehaerys switched to her left breast.</p><p>Jaehaerys then began to suck and lick her left breast with passion, she was again moaned passionately at his actions.</p><p>When Jaehaerys was done with her left breast he started kissing down her stomach and gave her loving compliments on how curvy she was.</p><p>Jaehaerys made it to her crotch and gave her dark pubic hair a good sniff, "What do I smell like dear?" she asked in an amused tone.</p><p> "You smell like cinnamon and lavender" Jaehaerys replied in a polite and loving tone, she lovingly smiled at Jaehaerys.</p><p>Jaehaerys then placed his lips on her cunt and began to eat her out, she moaned loudly in response to Jaehaerys action.</p><p>Jaehaerys continued to eat her out for the next few moments, "Oh my sweet nephew you are so good with your tongue" she said.</p><p>Jaehaerys didn't respond but continued to it her out until she climaxed on his lips, he then switched to her arse and began to eat it.</p><p> "Oh my I must say sweetheart this is the first time I had a tongue in my arse" She say's in a surprised tone, Jaehaerys didn't respond.</p><p>When Jaehaerys was done eating her arse he slowly inserted his cock inch by inch into her cock, she moaned in response.</p><p>Once Jaehaerys was fully sheathed within her he began to go in and out of her cunt in a swift pace, she moaned loudly.</p><p>After a few moments her cunt proved to be too much and Jaehaerys was spilling a good seven loads in her cunt, she sighed in happiness.</p><p>However Jaehaerys didn't stop fucking her cunt and soon she was screaming in pleasures as she climaxed, hopefully the rest of Starfall didn't hear her.</p><p> "Oh sweetheart that was amazing, you are much better then Ned was and much better then your mother's" She said in a happy tone.</p><p>Jaehaerys didn't respond but pulled his cock out of her cunt and plunged the twelve inch cock into her arse, she gasped in response.</p><p>Jaehaerys then began to go in and out of her arse with vicious strokes, she gripped her bedsheets and groaned in pleasure.</p><p>Jaehaerys didn't last long fucking her arse and he spilled another seven loads in her arse, "Jae, you fuck me so well" she said in a loving tone.</p><p> "Well auntie I strive to do my best when I'm making love to my women" Jaehaerys said in a kind and loving tone as he pulled out of her arse.                                    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Morning Of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaehaerys has some fun with Ashara, Elia and Lyanna.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. This will contain poorly written smut.<br/>2. This chapter will be told through a POV.<br/>3. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Jaehaerys Targaryen POV...</strong> <b>…</b></p><p>He opened his eyes as the light from the rising sun poured into his aunt's bedroom, "Morning already" he said groggily.</p><p> "No sleep, go back to sleep" Came the voice of Lyanna somewhat muffled and groggy by her head being in the crook of his neck.</p><p>He couldn't help but smiled as hearing her beautiful voice closed a flood of memories to come back from their night together.</p><p>He had tasted the forbidden fruit that was his birth mother and loved it, he would also be tasted her for the rest of her days.</p><p>His father was a fucking fool for not being able to treat his beautiful birth mother the way she needed to be treated, no deserved.</p><p>He then kissed her upon her brow, this earned a sigh of approval and much to his amusement a gentle bit on his shoulder.</p><p>His birth mother then returned her head to the crook of his neck as she lay atop of him, he wrapped his arms tighter around her.</p><p>A flash of movement to his left caught his attention, he turned his head to see his second birth mother bury her face into his shoulder.</p><p>He turned his attention back to his birth mother and took hold of both of her pale arse cheeks, he then squeezed them playfully.</p><p>His birth mother payed him back by gently and playfully biting his neck, "Naughty she-wolf" he replied warmly and lovingly. </p><p> "It's your fault I'm this way, you just have to be the best son I could have asked for" Lyanna replied lovingly, he smiled lovingly at her.</p><p>He then pressed a loving kiss to her full lips, Lyanna returned the kiss and they lost themselves in their passionate loving kiss. </p><p>Lyanna then broke the kiss and gave him a lecherous smile, he wondered why his mother was smiling but then was smiling as well.</p><p> "Is this hard cock wedge between my arse cheeks for me?" Lyanna asked appreciatively as she reached behind her and touched his cock.</p><p> "It's always been for you mama" He said lovingly, Lyanna smiled lovingly and scooted her body up until his face was between her tits.</p><p>He smiled and then began to suck on her erect pink nipples like when he was a babe, Lyanna moaned very quietly in response.</p><p>After a few moments he stopped and Lyanna scooted back down, Lyanna stopped when her arse was lined up with his big cock.</p><p>Lyanna then lowered herself inch by inch upon his cock, he bit his lips in order to contain the moaned that threatened to pill from his lips.</p><p>Once he was fully sheathed inside her tight arse Lyanna began to slowly move back and fourth, "I love you" he said lovingly to Lyanna.</p><p> "I know you do my love, my prince, my king" Lyanna said sultry and very seductively, he shivered hearing her say those words.</p><p>Lyanna then began to move a little faster causing him to moan loudly, "Damn it" he said as he felt Elia and Ashara stir next to him.</p><p>He loved making love to Elia and Ashara but he didn't want to interrupt their sleep, luckily he didn't wake his two lovers from their slumber.</p><p>He didn't last long do to his birth mother's wonderful arse and he soon found himself spilling a good seven loads of his seed into her arse.</p><p> "Oh baby that feel's good, now time to fill my cunt" his birth mother said happily, Lyanna then scooted forward and grabbed his cock.</p><p> "I created such a wonderous cock and now it's mine, well I'm sharing it" Lyanna said happily and then feigned dirty looks at his other lovers.</p><p> "Don't worry mama, you will always be my mama and I will always love you" He said lovingly toward her, Lyanna gave him a loving smile.</p><p>Lyanna then lowered herself upon his cock inch by inch; he smirked as Lyanna bite her lip to suppress a wanton moan from her lips.</p><p>Once he was fully sheathed within her Lyanna began to move back and fourth again, this elicited more moans from his birth mother.</p><p> "I love it when she moans like that for me" He thought as his birth mother rocked back and fourth lovingly on his very large cock.</p><p> "Oh that's right baby fill me up, I'm your whore" His birth mother said excitedly as he felt himself coat her womb with his sticky white seed.</p><p> "Mother, I know I should be asking this but are you taking moon tea?" He asked curiously as his birth mother; he needed to ask his mother.</p><p> "No, but it's alright I don't mind carrying your babe or babe's" Lyanna said lovingly as they continued to make love, he looked shocked.</p><p>Lyanna laughed as she rocked back and fourth on his cock, Lyanna didn't last long as a few moments later she moaned loudly in climax.</p><p>Lyanna then layed down on his chest covered in sweat and exhausted from their loving making, "greedy bitch" Came the drowsy voice of Ash.</p><p> "He is my baby you Dornish whore, you will wait your turn" Lyanna said exhausted, he couldn't help the amused smile that formed on his lips.</p><p>Lyanna moved off of him and Elia took her place on him, Elia gave him a smile that was full of both lust and love in truly equal measure.</p><p> "I want it in my arse hole first" Elia said hungrily and reached behind him grabbing his cock, Elia then slowly inserted his cock into her arse.</p><p> "Such a nice fit" Elia said lovingly and smiled lovingly at him, Elia then began to rock back and fourth on his cock eliciting groans from him.</p><p>After a few moments of rocking he felt his cock close to spilling again, "Mother, your arse is too much" he groaned as Elia rode his cock.</p><p> "Oh I love that feeling" Elia said lovingly as she felt him spilling his load into her arse, he couldn't help but smile at making Elia feel good.</p><p> "Now it's time for my cunt sweetheart" Elia said eagerly as she broke the kiss with him, he couldn't help but smile in lust at his second Muna.</p><p>Elia then lowered herself upon his cock causing him to grunt in enjoyment, "Enjoying my cunt sweetheart?" Elia asked teasingly as she did this.</p><p>He nodded as Elia's cunt became fully sheathed on his cock, Elia then began to move up and down on his cock causing him to groan again.</p><p>Like what happened with Elia's arse he soon felt himself coming close to spilling his seed, "Oh muna your cunt is amazing" he said lovingly.</p><p>He then as he said began to spill his seed inside his second mother's cunt, "Oh sweetheart, that feels so good" Elia said lovingly toward him.</p><p>Elia then kept going until she moaned loudly as she was hit by her climax, Elia then collapsed on top of him covered in sweat from their love making.</p><p> "Finally, now that you are done with those two whores it's my turn" Ashara said both excited and feigning mockery toward his two mother's.</p><p>Elia moved off of his chest and gave Ashara a rude hand gesture in response, Lyanna gave Ashara the same rude hand gesture causing him to laugh.</p><p>Ashara then climbed on top of him, "So auntie would you like that beautiful cunt or arse of yours first?" he asked lovingly toward his auntie.</p><p> "My cunt, if you are going to give your mother's a babe then I want one" Ashara said eagerly, he smiled at his lover and his aunt by choice.</p><p>Ashara didn't take her time and immediately plunged her amazing cunt on his cock, "Oh auntie, you are a Dornish demon" he groaned happily.</p><p> "That's what I like to hear" Ashara said happily as she rocked back and fourth on his cock, he groaned once again in response to his aunt.</p><p> "Tell me something my son, who has the best cunt and arse?" Elia asked curiously as she watched Ashara rock back and fourth on his cock.</p><p> "Not going to say, I love you all too much to make a descion" He said decisively, Ashara and his other two lovers smiled lovingly at him.</p><p>He didn't last long thanks to his aunts tight and warm cunt spilling seven loads of his seed within her cunt, Ashara moaned happily in response.</p><p> "You know I was just thinking, if I do get with child I should visit the North" Ashara said mischievously, he noticed Lyanna and Elia smiled mischievously.</p><p>Ashara then picked up the pace of her rocking back and fourth till she began to moan loudly in climax, he couldn't help but smile lovingly at Ashara.</p><p> "You are too brutal and mischievous aunt Ash" He said politely as Ashara lifted off of his cock, however this reprieve was rather short lived.</p><p>It was short lived because Ashara lowered herself upon his cock once more and sheathed his cock deep in her very amazing and beautiful arse.</p><p>Ashara then began to go rock back and forth on his cock in a slow but steady manner while his two mother's watched from beside him intently.</p><p>Much like her cunt he didn't lost long with her arse and soon found himself spilling another seven loads in his aunt's wonderful beautiful arse.</p><p>Ashara then collasped on his chest covered in sweat from their love making, "You three are insatiable, I love it" he said lovingly and warmly.                     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Cousin's Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaehaerys has some intimate fun with his cousin Allyria Dayne</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. This will contain poorly written smut.<br/>2. This will contain two POV in this chapter.<br/>3. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jaehaerys POV...…..</b>
</p><p>He walked toward the chamber's of his cousin Allyria Dayne in a determined manner; it was finally time for something long overdue.</p><p>He had always found Allyria attractive and had wanted to bed her, though he had believed that a betrothal offer would have come first.</p><p>He knocked on the door to her chamber's and waited for her to open the door, after a few moments the door opened to allow him in.</p><p>He entered Allyria's chamber's and was greeted by the sight of Ghost, "Hello boy I wondered where you went" he said happily toward Ghost.</p><p>Ghost yipped lovingly at him and then pressed his warm snout against his stomach, Ghost then trotted off toward Allyria's bed chamber.</p><p>He followed his Direwolf companion till they reached a room that was decorated in a Dornish fashion and had a large bed in the center.</p><p> "Thank you for fulfilling my task boy" Came the sultry voice of his cousin Allyria Dayne from his left, he felt his cock began to harden right away.</p><p>He then turned to face Allyria as Ghost trotted off to the corner of Allyria's room, he couldn't stop his mouth from falling open at Allyria.</p><p>Allyria was standing completely naked and her naked body didn't disappoint in anyway, "See what you like cousin?" Allyria said knowingly.</p><p>Allyria then walked over to her bed and got onto her bed, "Why are you still wearing your attire cousin?" Allyria asked in a very teasing manner.</p><p>He began to tear off his attire in a very hurried manner that caused Allyria to giggle in a manner he found absolutely alluring and loved.</p><p>He was soon naked and began to approach her bed in a manner that resemble Ghost when the later was hunting, Allyria smiled lovingly at him.</p><p> "Oh no get away from me you foul beast, please I'm just an innocent maiden" Allyria said feigning being scared, he continued to approach Allyria.   </p><p>Once he reached the bed he reached out and grabbed her dainty feet; her feet were just as soft as Ashara's and felt just as good in his hands.</p><p>He then pulled her closer to him in a playful manner, "Unhand me you foul beast or House Dayne shall make you pay" Allyria said playfully.</p><p>He ignored her playful pleas and then pressed his lips against her in a passionate kiss, Allyria returned the kiss with passion all her own.</p><p>Allyria wrapped her legs around his waist and they spent the next few moments intertwined as they kissed; Allyria's lips tasted differently from Ashara.</p><p>He broke the kiss when he felt Allyria's harden nipples pressed against his chest and the wet lips of her cunt pressed against his painfully erect cock.</p><p>He then lowered Allyria back onto her bed and began to play with Allyria's breasts; they were large and her nipple's were a shade lighter then Ashara's.</p><p> "So before we start I have one demand, you will make me moan as loud as you make my sister and your mothers" Allyria said commandingly.</p><p> "Allyria you dirty girl, have you been listening to me and my lovers?" He asked amused while he played with her large breasts, Allyria shook her head.</p><p> "No, but my sister and your mother's are such sluts that I figured it was only a matter of time before you fucked them" Allyria replied teasingly.</p><p> "Allyria are you insulting my aunt and mothers" He said playfully and flicked her peach colored nipples, Allyria nodded to indicate yes teasingly.</p><p>He then pinch her nipples in a firm but gentle manner, Allyria moaned in pleasure and gripped her bedsheets until her knuckles turned white.</p><p>He then began to suck and lick Allyria's breasts in an aggressive manner, "Oh yes you dirty dragon" Allyria said lustfully and then moaned loudly.</p><p>Once he was done with that he kissed his way down Allyria's toned stomach, this elicited loving soft coos of encouragement from Allyria.</p><p>When he reached her cunt there was a patch of pubic hair above it and he took a sniff; the hair was a different color and even smelled different as well.</p><p>He pressed his lips against her folds and began to eat out Allyria out, this caused Allyria to moan loudly in pleasure and grip her bedsheets again.</p><p>His tongue did it's magic and soon he was grace with Allyria moaning in climax as she sprayed her juices onto his lips, "delicious" he thought happily. </p><p> "That was amazing my love, the gods have gifted you with an amazing tongue" Allyria said lovingly and ran a hand through his hair, he smiled at her.</p><p>He then aligned his cock with her cunt and looked at her, "Do it, ravage me and make me moan your name my love" Allyria said commandingly.</p><p>He nodded and then shoved his cock into Allyria's cunt till he was fully sheathed within Allyria, Allyria rewarded him with a loving moan.</p><p>He then began to go in and out of her cunt in a steady pace, "Oh yes that the spot right there my love" Allyria said with pleasure and love in her voice.</p><p>After a few moments of being in her cunt he was coming on the verge of climaxing, "Allyria your cunt is to much I'm close" he warned her.</p><p> "Well then don't hold back fill me up my love" Allyria said loving and encouragingly, he began to go in and out of her cunt in a quicker pace.</p><p>He didn't last but a few more strokes and felt himself filling her cunt worth a good seven blasts of his seed, "Oh that feels good" Allyria said happily.</p><p>He however continued on pounding into her, it would be rude and disrespectful toward his lover if he didn't bring her to climax a second time.</p><p>Two more strokes later Allyria moaned out and her body shook as she climaxed for a second time, he held Allyria tightly as she went through her climax.</p><p> "Now time for your wonderful arse" He said eagerly and pulled his cock out of her cunt, Allyria let out a disappointed sigh in response to him.</p><p> "No oil I want to feel it no matter how much I can't walk in the morning" Allyria said happily, he smiled and placed a loving kiss upon her beautiful lips.</p><p>He then lined up his cock to the entrance of Allyria's arse hole and shoved his entire length into it, Allyria winced from the pain but didn't tell him to stop.</p><p>When he was fully sheathed inside Allyria he began to go in and out of her in a rhythmic motion, Allyria groaned and moaned in response to him.</p><p>Much like with her cunt he didn't last long with her arse and spilled eight blasts of his seed within Allyria's arse, "So good" Allyria said lovingly.</p><p>He continued to pound Allyria's arse until she had another climax, after this they were sweaty and exhausted cuddle in each other's arms.           </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Misinterpreted Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>King Rhaegar makes a discovery about the relationship between his son and Lyanna, but he misinterprets what son the relationship is with.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.<br/>2. This will be told from Rhaegar's POV.<br/>3. Rhaegar does not have a good relationship with Jaehaerys.<br/>4. Rhaegar dots on Aegon and has tall expectations when it comes to him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rhaegar Targaryen POV...…..</b>
</p><p>He walked through the hallways of Maegor's Holdfast with one destination in mind; his wifes chambers.</p><p>He was going there to do something he should have done; apologize for being an arse and renew his marriage to them.</p><p>It wasn't Lyanna's fault she gave birth a boy, Lyanna's mother have given birth to three boys and only one girl.</p><p>He was taken out of his thoughts by the soft yip that was very familiar, those beasts that Lyanna had allowed into the keep.</p><p>He looked at those beasts and thought they seemed guarded, but he was probably reading into their behavior.</p><p>The Direwolves watched him as he approached his wifes chambers for a few moments before the pair retreated from sight.</p><p>He entered his wifes chambers and opened his mouth to call for his wives but stopped when he heard a moan.</p><p>He recognized that type of moan and the voice it came from, Lyanna was experiencing a climax caused by either Elia or Ash.</p><p>He continued to walk forward, there was a risk he would see Ashara naked but that was a risk he was willing to take.</p><p> "Oh yes my son that was amazing, I love you so much" Came Lyanna's voice in a northern accent, he stopped in his tracks.</p><p> "Lyanna was having sex with Aegon" He thought surprised; Aegon was the last man he would think Lyanna would have sex with.</p><p>Though to a certain degree it was understandable; Aegon had inherited his handsomeness and way with words.</p><p>So he could see how Aegon would convince Lyanna to take off her dress and small clothes for a night or many nights of sex.    </p><p>But then he was also confused; why would Elia be in the same room if Aegon was having sex with Lyanna or possibly Ashara.</p><p> "Oh yes my son fuck me, I want another climax" Lyanna said lovingly, moans and grunts followed shortly from Lyanna.</p><p>He pondered what to do; he could interrupt their love making and earn both of their wraths but he would accomplish his goal.   </p><p>But he could let them have another night and approach the issue tomorrow; both were appealing choices to pick from.</p><p>He decided to choose the later, he turned around however was stopped by another loud moan from Lyanna and more grunts.</p><p> "Gods they are really going at it" He thought as he listened to Lyanna's moans of passion, a thought came into his mind.</p><p>He unfastened his breeches and pulled his hard cock out of his breeches; it had been a long time since he had sex.</p><p>He then began to stroke his cock as he listened to the sounds of Lyanna moans and grunt as he imagined what Aegon was doing to her.</p><p>It wasn't long before he heard Lyanna climax and he was spilling his seed, "Well that was definitely worth it" he thought happily.</p><p>He looked for something to wipe his hands off and spotted a wash bin, he walked over to it and wiped off his hands.</p><p>He walked out of his wifes chambers and back to his chambers; he was impressed by Aegon despite Lyanna cheating on him.</p><p>When he was back in his chambers his mother was awaiting him, "Mother" he said happily and brought her into a loving hug.</p><p> "How are you doing my son?" His mother asked curiously, he smiled and thought about how to tell his mother what he found out.</p><p> "Mother I have something to tell you but I don't know how to tell you" He said cautiously, his mother raised her eyebrows at him.</p><p> "Sweetheart, just tell me I will not begrudge you" She said lovingly, he smiled and then sat down before telling his mother.</p><p> "Lyanna is sleeping with Aegon and maybe Ashara" He said proudly despite Lyanna cheating on him with his son, his mother looked shocked.</p><p> "You don't sound to upset sweetheart" His mother said surprised, he nodded in understanding at his mother's statement.</p><p> "I'm upset but I will talk to Aegon, but him sleeping with Lyanna behind my back shows something very important" He said informatively.</p><p> "It shows that he has the drive to get what he wants and a king needs that" He said with pride, his mother nodded somewhat confused.</p><p>He didn't mind if his motives confused his mother, he needed Aegon to be a great king and the future of House Targaryen.    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>